


Ladies' Choice

by winter_storm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, M/M, all other pairing are minor, mainly USUK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_storm/pseuds/winter_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Arthurs friends asks him to do her a favor and go to the dance with her he can't say no, besides it isn't like his long time crush can ask him since the dance is ladies' choice. It was times like these he would really rather just be straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hungarian and  the Englishman

Chapter 1: The Hungarian and the Englishman

“No Elizabetta I won’t. I don’t even know why you would bother asking me aren’t you dating Roderick . . . and Gilbert for that matter.” The furious boy was storming down the hall away from the student council office. Unfortunately, his legs were shorter than the tall Hungarian girl’s and it was disgracefully easy for her to catch up to him. 

“That is just it Arthur you have to go with me if I ask Roderick Gilbert will be furious and if I ask Gilbert Roderick wouldn’t understand, but if I ask you as a friend than no one gets hurt and we can all still go and have a good time together. Besides who else are you going to go with we both know that the person you want to go with won’t ask you. He can’t anyway not to a Ladies’ choice dance.” She said.

He hated to admit it but she made an excellent point. The rules of a ladies’ choice dance dictated that the girl had to do the asking which meant that there was no possible way for Arthur to go with the person he wanted to go with. Sometimes being gay really sucked. He did want to go though. He would probably spend the entire time berating his crush’s date, but that wasn’t the point. 

“You DO know how much I hate that you are always right, right?” He mumbled as he stopped trying to flee from the girl. It had been pointless anyway since she had not been at all deterred by his firm conviction to continue walking down the hall. He turned to her. “I guess I’ll go Elizabetta, but you are the one explaining it to Roderick and Gilbert there is no way in hell I’m dealing with that no matter how friendly we are.” Roderick always looked at him like he was some lower life form and Gilbert . . . well he was best friends with Francis that alone was cause enough for Arthur to dislike the albino teen.

Elizabetta threw her arms around the grumpy student council president and kissed him on the cheek. “Oh you won’t regret this Arthur besides who knows maybe we can find some way for you to get at least a dance with Mr. Studly.” She said linking arms with him strolling down the hallway. She was of course wrong he was already regretting it.

Arthur shook his head ruefully at her. “I seriously don’t know why I even told you about my crush on him. On top of that I don’t know why YOU insisted on telling Kiku, and after I made you promise not to tell anyone.” He huffed. He wanted to yank his arm away from her, but he knew better than to try. Since she was, for some reason, much stronger than him he would only succeed in making himself look like a fool by trying and failing to free his arm.

Elizabetta to Arthur’s annoyance only laughed at his griping. “You told me because you know out of everyone you are actually willing to talk to I’m the only one whose advice on the matter will actually help.” She said with a look that said you know I’m right. Arthur decided not to voice his displeasure about her tendency to be right all the time again. “As far as telling Kiku . . . well he is just as much in favor of getting the two of you together as I am if you must know and since he is probably the only person who actually won’t tell anyone myself included you don’t need to worry about that.” She said. Arthur was struggling to keep up since his feet had sort of decided to stop working when he realized that not only one, but two of his friends were actually trying to set him up with Alfred.

He tugged hard enough on Elizabetta’s arm to at least halt her for the time being. “I did not tell you so you and Kiku could become my own personal cupid Liz. I told you because I thought you at least respected me enough not to interfere.” He sighed. Arthur drew in a deep breath to continue to inform her that his crush on Alfred was neither her nor Kiku’s problem and he would deal with it in his own way when the time was right. He didn’t get more than one word out before the bell rang however releasing the hordes of teens from their last class of the day. There was no way he was going to go into that kind of information where anyone could hear it. The smile on the Hungarian girl’s face said that she knew she was free from that rant. With a rather ungentlemanly growl he relented with a curt. “This discussion isn’t over Liz.” He removed his arm from her rasp and left the campus more than ready to get home. He just wanted the day to be over already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be short chapters. I originally planned this to be a one shot but then split it up into three shorter bits. I plan to have it up by Valentines Day. If anyone is unfamiliar with the idea of a Ladies' Choice dance, also know as a Sady Hawking's Dance, the entire point is for the girls to ask the guys instead of the other way around. I thought it would be funny to have Elizabetta ask Arthur so she didn't often anyone and the idea just went from there. I hope you all enjoy and I would love some feed back.  
> Winter-Storm


	2. The Canadian and the American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Arthur is going with Elizabetta how is Alfred getting to the dance?

Chapter 2: The Canadian and the American

 

“Why not Maddie?” Alfred asked as they walked home after his baseball practice, and her foreign language club. Her brother didn’t seem to grasp the idea of a ladies’ choice dance. The entire point was that the girl got to do the asking. Besides she didn’t want to go with her brother not only was that kind of lame but her brother was kind of a dork. She loved him of course but he just wanted to go so he could stare at Arthur all night anyway. 

She sighed brushing her pigtails back which always meant that she meant business. Even Alfred had picked up on that much. “Alfred F. Jones I know for a fact that I am not your only choice and if you really want to go to the stupid dance don’t ask me just man the f up and ask Arthur like you want to!” It was rare to hear the mild mannered girl speak above a hush, but she was really pissed off. Girls had been asking her dumb brother to this stupid dance since it was announced and he had turned down every single one of them and now here he was basically begging her to take him. She had someone she wanted to ask anyway.

“Oh come on Mads it isn’t like you can go with Francis he already said yes to Chelle anyway would it be so bad to take me?” He knew he was in for it now when she turned on him. Her eyes alone spoke volumes about the blunder he had just made. She was sweet as could be loved animals, and cooking, and reading, and playing in the snow, but she also loved hunting, and hockey, and driving fast cars or big trucks. He knew that when Maddie got that look in her eyes she meant business or bodily harm to him.

In this particular case he was right on both accounts. She shoved him hard making his solid body collide with an equally solid wall much harder than you would think she could, considering her rather small build. “Alfred F. Jones you fucking jerk. You think just because I didn’t ask Francis there isn’t someone else I might want to go with. Unlike you I don’t spend all my time mooning over the same guy only to do nothing about it. If I wanted to ask Francis I would have done so, but I have no desire to be used and disposed of like he seems to do with most women.” She trailed off her anger dissipating her voice dropping back to a whisper. “Besides it isn’t him I wanted to ask.” She wasn’t sure if her brother had heard the last part and thought that he was at least smart enough not to pry right now.

They walked together in silence for a while Alfred periodically rubbing the shoulder that had collided with the hard stone. Man he had to remember not to upset Maddie. Finally, Alfred ventured speaking again when they were a few blocks away from their house. “You know I can’t ask him Maddie. Please don’t hit me again but you do understand why I can’t right? I mean like you said it is ladies’ choice. I don’t have any lady I want to go with so it would be wrong for me to say yes, but, well it just makes it really unfair to the gay community. Beside we both know that if me and Arthur ever do get together I would totally be the guy.” There was that ever present and consistently annoying logic of his again. He really should just not talk every once in a while. If he would just shut up he might actually be able to fool people into thinking he was smart.

Maddie could see the anxious look on Alfred’s face without even turning her head. She had to answer him didn’t she? Of course she did. “Of course I understand Alfred. I wish I didn’t but I do understand. I just think that if you have the audacity to ask me to take you then you should have just asked him instead. We would both have more fun that way.” She sighed. She was in a similar boat in a way she couldn’t exactly pluck up the courage to ask who she wanted to go with and even if she could he was sort of seeing someone else. “Let me think about it Al.” Madeline said as the entered the back door of the house.

“We’re home mom!” Alfred called as he closed the door behind him. Twelve years ago Alfred’s mother had married Madeline’s father effectively combining the two families when Maddie and Alfred were both six. It had been a slightly rough transition at first but soon the little family all fell into place as if it had always been that way. Unless is was a weekend the routine was always the same. The entire house ran like clockwork. 

They would get home greeting Alfred’s mom and then move to the living room. Alfred would attempt to blow off his homework and watch TV until Maddie had successfully stolen the remote and turned it off. Alfred was actually a pretty good student and having Maddie to keep him on task made him that much better. They would work on their homework at the short table in front of the couch for a few hours until Maddie would go help with breakfast and Alfred would again locate the TV remote. Today was no different they each worked on their own tasks until dinner time.

Maddie greeted her dad when he came home and went to fetch Alfred for dinner. Her brother had at some point disappeared to his room. This was normal since his mom didn’t really like him playing video games on the family room TV. Maddie knocked on his door. “Dinner time Alfred.” She waited for him to emerge knowing that if she didn’t he may not show up at all. He emerged rather quickly today which meant he had either been at a save point of on his computer talking to his friends.

They walked down the stairs matching each other step for step. Unless you knew you would swear they were twins they were so in sync. They were on the bottom step when Maddie finally spoke. She had talked it out with Alfred’s mom and come to a decision. “Ok Alfred I’ll take you to the dance but I have a couple of condi . . .” She never got to finish the words as Alfred tackled her to the ground in a hug of gratitude. “OW get off you’re heavy.” She said punching him in the arm. 

Alfred got up offering a hand to help Maddie back to her feet. He was smiling like and idiot and Maddie could only shake her head at him. She couldn’t figure out why he was so happy about it didn’t he realize that if Arthur was even there it meant that he was there with someone else? She was only too aware of that fact when it came to Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madeline “Maddie” Williams = FemCanada
> 
> If anyone is curious the way they are siblings is that Maddie's mom died when she was little and Alfred's father left. After Maddie's mom she and her dad moved to America from their home in Toronto Canada for a new start. He met Alfred's mom and she and Alfred were fast friends if unlikely ones. It progressed from there. So they are not actually siblings they are step siblings but they act like real siblings.
> 
> As always I hope you all enjoy and I would love some feed back.  
> Winter-Storm


End file.
